jared_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Genesis Wiki
'''Welcome to the Jared Genesis Wiki''' The Official Jared Genesis wiki documenting the life of everyone's favourite Alpha Male, from a Lab-Rat to an internet sensation. '''Origin''' Only a limited amount of information is known of Jared's exact origin, leaving us to speculate with what little we can gather from his [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_RcJY9ch0jFXJHcVd2wmOg Youtube videos] and leaked government documents. * The most popular theory suggests he was created artificially in a secret government facility, located somewhere in Texas or Louisiana. Scientists were trying to engineer the perfect Alpha Male, possibly to be used as super soldiers in the U.S military. Jared was known then as subject C-420-69. Jared showed exceptionally higher cognitive ability than the rest of his batch, becoming the first to learn English and managing to solve extremely complex puzzles given by researchers observing his development. At age twelve, Jared created his own style of martial arts, which was later employed by the U.S military and used in training special ops units. The scientists began to fear they couldn't contain him, he was beginning to realize they were inferior Beta Males. According to an alleged leaked document of The United States Department of Defense, on Jared's 18th birthday, he lead a group of his brothers in an uprising and was one of the only three subjects to escape. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autism Rian Johnson] was confirmed to be one the escaped three, although he was largely considered to be a failure on all fronts and his creators regretted allowing him the gift of life. The identity of the third is unknown. '''Influences''' * By examining his room, the setting for his Youtube Videos, it becomes obvious that Jared is inspired or influenced by the fictional crime-fighters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. It is obvious that Jared relates to the Turtles as they are outcasts created by science who love pizza and martial arts, just like him. * You may also notice that he bases his hairstyle on that of the popular comic book character 'The Wolverine'. This, again is because of how much he has in common with wolverine, and alpha-male mutant with a tormented mind whom the U.S military tried to use as a weapon. * Jared seems to have a keen interest in music, as shown by the guitar and set of drums littering his background, he is likely a musical genius considering his cognitive ability. * Jared is an avid consumer of the works of the historian James Ralph, going as far as naming his pet yo-yo after the American-Born English political writer. * Jared is known to watch [https://www.youtube.com/user/JamesNintendoNerd Cinemassacre]'s Movie reviews from time to time. '''Lifestyle''' Jared was intended to be used in special ops missions on foreign soil, this is why he was brought up to sleep in a sleeping bag on rough terrain, as him and his squad would be moving around so much. As a result of this, Jared can't get to sleep in an ordinary bed and instead sleeps in different locations in his home, throwing a blanket and pillow over random furniture when he gets tired. As Jared is rarely seen eating in his videos, we know next to nothing about his diet. The only confirmed foods his diet consists of are: * Pizza (Specifically from Pizza Hut) * Monster Energy * Yo-Yos (Never shown on camera but heavily implied) After defeating Alduin in the final act of Return of The King, Jared acquired the '''''Dragon Sight''''' power, allowing him to see what would otherwise be invisible to others, including alternate scenes in movies and TV shows. Jared hates most media from the late 80s to early 90s as they remind him of his traumatic past. ''...People praise the 80s and 90s like they were some wondrous decades, it wasn't dude. Like, I grew up in the late 80s early 90s and I can tell you... there was just a bunch of shit, it fucking sucked bro'' -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QisKUnwXc4 Jared's Jurassic Park review] '''Channels''' List of known channels: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoCjdQfghTuIXCsWwngEIVg Brother Jared] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnzh3uXTakeENNItqKyV_aA Jared A. Cuck] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz3xFRm1BAQZSnKxa7wgIbQ Jared Genesis] (1) [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_RcJY9ch0jFXJHcVd2wmOg Jared Genesis] (2) [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtnRbvmAoEDtMN_UW1aHjVQ Jared Genesis] (3) '''Religion''' Although Jared's own religious beliefs are often debated among scholars, there exists a cult of Youtubers who's members completely obsess over him and must watch at least one of his videos per month or else they suffer withdrawal symptoms similar to heroine addicts. The cults main leaders include: Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVEJKotFmyNRpnx9QEIlNqw The Dishonoured Wolf] Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGLTvOqJOcbIwBtX0Rou2gw Rags] Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpvKW4rxU0SNcQDQ1OcC40w Fringy] Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXX1iQGufHujuIvQ38MPKMA MauLer] Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/user/Dude2O Dude2o] Youtuber [https://www.youtube.com/user/HakuLeona HoodieMon] '''Gallery'''